


Damn swimming costume

by WhyshouldIbebothered



Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyshouldIbebothered/pseuds/WhyshouldIbebothered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Haru x Reader smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn swimming costume

The two women had been sitting by the edge of the pool talking as they watched the iwatobi swim team, as well as Rin,practice. _________’s partner, Haruka, was currently making conversation with Rei explaining several steps and walkthroughs for a particular swimming style. His blue eyes had caught sight of his other half. She continued to talk to Gou under the parisol trying to ignore the stare she was recieving. She blushed under his gaze. 

Haru’s eyes traced her form. Damn she looked good in her swimming costume, she looked good in everything but there was something partiularly attractive seeing her don a (f/c) bikini that made him feel tight in his swimming trunks. 

“Haruka senpai” He was bought back to reality when Rei was looking at him rather worriedly. “Your face is really red, maybe you should head home” 

He paused looking back at his girlfriend. “Yeah, I guess I’m not feeling too good” 

He climbed out of the swimming pool strolling towards _________. Both women looked to the man, Gou slightly in perplexion. 

“Hey stranger,” _________ grins at him “What’s up?” 

“Can we go home?” He says in his usual nonchallant tone, as he runs a hand through his hair. 

The (h/c) haired woman nods and stands up quickly throwing a light sun dress on grabbing his towel and clothes. “Is everything okay?” she asked in a worried tone. 

He wraps an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, placing a kiss on her temple. “Yeah, we can talk about it later.” 

 

(Back at the house)

 

The couple entered the house, _________ discarding the bag to the side before turning to her partner. 

“Are you gonna tell me wh-” she was cut off by the taller man slamming her against the wall pressing his lips against hers. After the initial shock she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the hairs on the nape of his neck. He broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers, a shakey hand supporting him while the other was at her hip. 

“you just- look so damn good” his hand running up and down her thigh making a shiver run up her spine. He yanked the elastic of the swimming costume snapping it against her pelvis. She yelped, scowling at him. A small smile graced his lips before she was picked up, her legs wrapping around his hips tightly. 

He carried his lover to the bedroom, placing her on the mattress. His hands slid up her body, his fingers moving in circular motions on her thighs. 

The black haired man pulled the sundress off her body throwing it over his shoulder. A half smile graced his pale face adoring her (s/c) body. 

"Haru please stop staring" she blushed looking away from the man leaning over her.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're so beautiful" he whispers kissing her hand in admiration. His lips smashed against hers in passion his tongue slipping between through her kissable ones. 

She moaned as he traced his tongue down her jugular, his breath tickling the side of her neck

"O-ow" _________ moaned as she felt teeth clasp onto her neck. Hearing his lover hiss through her teeth in pain he stopped his ministrations, ocean blue eyes locking with her own.

"Did I hurt you?" He murmured over the mark on her neck. She shook her head telling him it was merely a reaction. He muttered an apology kissing over the mark, tending to the woman's clavicle. His rough hands smoothed down to her hips pulling against his. He groaned teasing himself with such pleasures. 

"As much as I like seeing you in this, it needs to go" he bit his lip, tugging at the string of her bikini. 

Goosebumps freckled her skin, her nipples hardening at the sudden cold impact. He groaned at the tightening in his shorts. 

She arched her back against his lips trying to feel the heat of his mouth around her bud. She shivered as he pulled her closer, his fringe tickling her collar bones. She could feel the slight calluses on his hands as he massaged her unattended breast. He then pulled away from her making her whine in protest. 

The heat began to reverberate in her stomach as he planted gentle kisses down her stomach until he reached the bottom part of her swimming costume. He leaned his head on her thigh, running his hand soothingly rubbing up her leg. 

"_______, " he groaned kissing her inner thighs 

"Haru p-please" she stammered her face flushing 

"Beg for it" he smirked 

Her face lit up a beautiful scarlet colour. "H-Haru t-touch me" she stammered 

He chuckled lowly, tugging the second peice, down her legs, teasingly. His pupils visibly dilated at the sight of her wet opening. Her (s/c) thighs rubbed against each other under his hard lustful gaze.

He gently pried her legs apart swinging them over his shoulder. 

"Ah H-Haru" she knotted her hands in his hair as he buried his skilled tongue between her folds. He traced circles with his fingertips on her inner thigh. She shivered feeling him trace letters with his tongue around her aching clit. He hummed feeling her core tighten around his long dexterous fingers, the vibration running up her spine. A silent scream left her lips as her orgasm washed over her. Haru licked her juices off her fingers. As she came down from her high he watched her intently through half lidded eyes; her chest was still rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Her face was flushed a deep red, (e/c) laced with lust. He felt his cock twitch in his boxers.  
Chills ran up his spine feeling her hand stroke down his back, his stomach until it reached the elastic of his black boxers. His dark orbs shut as he grunted, her smooth palm and dainty fingers wrapping around his hardening

"Stop teasing me" he ordered through gritted teeth

"What do you want then?" She smirked triumphantly

He flipped her so that she straddled his hips, hissing as she brushed her heated core over his length.

"Maybe you should...beg" she sneered mimicking him.

"Come on ______-"

"Beg." She demanded grinding against him

He threw his head back groaning, "fuck, please _________" he growled as he felt her roll the condom on his erection.

She smirked as she slammed her hips down on his, his length filling her. He sat up, his hands grabbing for her hips making her bounce on his lap. His eyes darted for her soft breasts hitting his chest he leaned her back slightly so he could kiss the tops of her mounds, thrusting his pelvis faster. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his tone chest as the rhythm of his thrusts became more fast pace. He jerked his hips, hitting a certain spot that made _________ want to scream. She gripped onto his shoulders just trying to hold onto what reality there was left. He nuzzled into her neck whispering beautifully dirty words into her ear and kissing along her jawline. Her hands began to shake and her grip tightening at his shoulders, telling him how close she was. 

“Not yet” he pressed his lips against her ear before pushing her underneath him. His weight rested on his forearms as he pounded her smaller body into the mattress, animalistically. He groaned vocally into the crook of her neck feeling her core tighten around him. 

“I c-can’t hold it” she whispered breathlessly her legs, wrapped lazily around his waist shaking uncontrollably. The inevitable heat began to build up in the pit of her stomach, the obscene sound of skin hitting skin filling her hearing. She screamed, her head spinning, as he hit her sweet spot repeatedly, her climax ricocheting through her body. His body shook above hers his vocal moans vibrating in her ears. His forearms shook around her body as if they were going to give way. He tiredly pulled out and took the condom off, discarding it in the bin. 

He returned to his lover who was now groping for the bedsheets. A tired smile appeared on his face before he slid next to her, pulling the sheets over both of them. 

He kissed her temple wrapping his brawny arms around her torso. She felt him bury her nose into her (h/c) locks whispering those beautiful three words she wanted to her. She smiled 

"I love you too, Haru"


End file.
